User talk:JeremyCreek
Thanks Thanks for fixing the Rankin/Bass character pages that were messed up. I asked Mouse to ban the IP. Jack5555 15:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Off Topic: "Holiday Specials Wikia" Would you be willing to join a new Wikia based on other holidays related specials outside Christmas (Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween) that I hope to create in 2010 or later? Let me know ASAP. Thanks. Mouseinphilly 1:33 AM US EST Jan 19 2010 :Yeah, I'd be good with being apart of that; I have plenty of other holiday specials (mostly Easter and Halloween) that I'd be willing to start up pages for. However, you may need to make it clear on the main page or the title of the Wiki that it covers holidays outside of Christmas. Perhaps you could have it say that it's a sister wiki? Also, since this would obviously cover New Year's specials, does this mean we'll have to move everything about Rudolph's Shiny New Year to the new one? --JeremyCreek 06:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::One. I have a redirect to here on the front page at Other Holiday Specials all set up. And two, we may want to place a article about Rudolph's Shiny New Year with some minor reworking to the new wikia. Mouseinphilly 12:39 PM US EST Jan 23 2010. ::: :I did a special front page today for the 4th of July here in the USA. I even put a quote in there you might like. Mouseinphilly 11:48 AM US EDT June 29 2010. Debating "Grandma" Howe about a debate with JACK5555 about Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer? We'll post a link on the front page to it, and you can state why you like it, and JACK can explain why he doesn't. Do you think this is a good idea? I've contacted JACK5555 with my proposal, and I'd like to hear from you on this subject. Mouseinphilly 3:30 AM US EST Dec 26 2009. :Actually, I'm the one who dislikes that special. JACK has it on his favorites list. --JeremyCreek 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) The Town Santa Forgot In care you did not know, The Town Santa Forgot will be airing today on Boomerang at 4:00 pm EST. I know how much you like it so I thought I would let you know :) Jack5555 16:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I watched it and I see why you like it so much! It has such a great message. I recorded it on a DVD so I can watch it whenever I want now :) Jack5555 04:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Fixed Separated the Rankin/Bass and other Christmas Specials for you. Mouseinphilly 10:10 PM US EST Dec 15 2009. :Thanks. And if you could do so, could you please add Jeremy Creek (the character, not me, that is) to the "Characters" list on there too? --JeremyCreek 03:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New category: Santa Claus' Reindeer With the explosion of Santa's Reindeer being in all sorts of specials now, do you think we can create a category called "Santa Claus' Reindeer" (Dasher, Dancer, Rudolph et al) to cover this? Mouseinphilly 3:19 PM US EST Dec 10 2009 Prep and Landing: Yes, They Are Elves Hey, Jeremy, the primary characters in Prep and Landing are indeed Elves who work for Santa, so do you think the "Santa Claus' Elves" category applies? Mouseinphilly 3:17 PM US EST Dec 10 2009 :To be honest, I actually intended for the "Santa Claus's elves" category to apply to characters who are Santa's elves, but not necessarily to films focusing on these characters. Therefore, the Prep and Landing article that should be categorized under "Santa's elves" would be the articles for Wanye, Lanny, and Magee. It should be the same deal with the reindeer (not just Santa's). --JeremyCreek 20:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) See the Pictures As far as A Lost Claus goes, there are a gaggle of Santas made up as "imaginary friends" every Christmas, so technically, Santa (or in this case, the aforementioned gaggle of St. Nick lookalikes) does count. Mouseinphilly 7:21 PM US EST Dec 8 2009. :Well, as I see it, the Santas whom we see there are more like a special kind of Santa Claus Impersonators. They're the Santa, but they're not actual Santa impersonators either; they're like somewhere in between. If you'd like, perhaps I should have the Santa filmography category also apply to those Santas and department store Santas too? --JeremyCreek 00:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree and it's a good idea. Mouseinphilly 8:15 PM US EST Dec 8 2009 The 2009 Top Ten Christmas Specials: Any Ideas? For a 2009 Top Ten Christmas Specials list, it looks mlike besides the old standbys, we may as well add "Merry Madagascar" and the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Special" as well. Mouseinphilly 3:47 PM US EST Dec 5 2009. On the character pages... I thought we'd use the following: For a live-action character, we leave the name as is, but for animated characters, I'd use the words "Voiced by" along side the actor's name. Good idea? Mouseinphilly 8:51 AM US EST Nov 26 2009. anonymous vandal Hi Jeremy! Thanks for the head's up about the vandal. I blocked the IP and rolled back the bad contributions I could find. —Scott (talk) 18:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Cartoons Hi Jeremy -- Wow! The cartoons you've been adding today are fantastic! I'm excited to get closer to the holiday season and get back into this wiki. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:35, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! You Tube Hi Jeremy, I added the You Tube video because I thought it would be fun for people to see a clip of the movie. Lots of wikis have videos and they are actually quite popular. We recently looked at the data and across Wikia videos get over 1,000,000 plays each week. angies (talk) 20:13, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I see what Jeremy means -- I think it's great to include more videos on the page, but we need to figure out a format that looks nice. I think a little infobox type thing on the right side of the page would be a good place for videos -- I'll see what we can come up with. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) New Editor Hi Jeremy, I noticed that you don't like the new editor we're using on the wiki; you can easily turn it off by going to , clicking the "Editing" tab, and check "Disable Rich Text Editing".--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 17:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Best, Worst Christmas Movies Shall we ask the Wikia Entertainment Team for their Best and Worst Christmas Movies? I'll PM you my five best and five worst next week. Mouseinphilly 6:53 PM US EST Nov 12 2009. Yogi's First Christmas - DVD Looking to purchase this video for under $15. 17:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) jhalliday99@yahoo.com Valentines Specials Wikia Please help me create more articles for Valentine's Day at the Valentine Specials Wikia. Thank you! Brandon101 14:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :If you ask me, I think we should move the articles from that wiki to the Other Holiday Specials Wikia. It seems rather pointless to me to have a separate Wiki for specials based on each particular holiday (and yes, I know, your Wiki was made before the OHS Wiki). Also, "generic love-themed episode" does not equal "Valentine's Day episode". --JeremyCreek 22:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Duly seconded. Close that Wiki and move the articles (not love-related) to OHS Wiki. Mouseinphilly 9:31 PM US EDT July 26 2010. Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Christmas Specials Do you think I can make pages of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Christmas Specials? --Dcelano 11:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, if you want to. Go right ahead. --JeremyCreek 16:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) P&F Christmas Vacation Hey, I just moved the iTunes link to the bottom of the list. It is like that on most of the other pages, so I was just changing it to be consistent. Jack5555 16:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Or you can not just respond. That's fine too. Jack5555 01:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) On the "Originally Aired On" channels lists... I decuided to create galleries for both Cartoon network and Nick. Call it "artistic compromise" if you will, but made the best of both worlds as it were if that's okay with you. Mouseinphilly 9:34 PM US EDT July 26 2010. 2010 Christmas Movie and Special Schedule already added Yup, the early vestiages of the 2010 Christmas movie and specials schedule has arrived thanks to some interwebs searching. The first listings comes from the "It's a Wonderful Movie" blogsite. Just wanted to give you a heads up! Mouseinphilly 12:56 AM US EDT Sept 25 2010. Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street has its own plot in addition to the 4 flashback episodes within the film. So I vote it stays. Jack5555 20:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :I vote that it doesn't need its own page. It's a compilation of episodes, three of which have nothing to do with Christmas, and nothing more. Do we really need to summarize three standard episodes of the show on what is clearly a Christmas Specials Wiki? --JeremyCreek 21:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::So then where do we put the summary of the part of the film that is exclusive to the film? Because that part is very much a Christmas special, and is completely separate from Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave? Jack5555 21:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with Jack on this one. TSSDThomas 00:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The Town Santa Forgot Hey, I was wondering, after Christmas, would you be interested in starting a "campaign" to get "The Town Santa Forgot" on DVD? If we can get enough people to email Warner Brothers (specifically Warner Archive), it is possible we could see a release of it through the Warner Archive Collection in 2011. Christmas Comes to PacLand is being released though the Warner Archive Collection in March, so I think we would have a chance with "The Town Santa Forgot". Jack5555 02:38, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :i Think it's great idea bit i can contact JC soon but thx anyways --HisteriaFan17 ::Hello??? Jack5555 15:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::So what do you think???? Jack5555 23:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not replying sooner. I think it's a good idea to petition for a DVD release of Town Santa Forgot. Personally, I'd prefer it actually get a retail release and maybe a Blu-ray like Charlie Brown and The Grinch have gotten, but a Warner Archive release will do too. --JeremyCreek 23:55, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine :). I know, a release like that would be much nicer, but it is more probable to get a Warner Archive release first. Jack5555 23:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Since this is a Christmas Specials Wiki... Do you think we should create a page about Christmas? It is the basis for everything on this wiki, so I think we should have a page about the history of it and such. Jack5555 02:17, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we do indeed. I don't know why we didn't have one before. --JeremyCreek 02:18, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, sounds good. I can get to it later this week, or you could do it. Whatever is fine. Jack5555 02:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Mickey's Xmas Special Why do you keep on changing Mickey's Xmas Special to Mickey's Xmas Carol? I've checked, and as far as I can tell its Mickey's Xmas Special, but the listings I've checked could be wrong. Where have you seen that its Mickey's Xmas Carol?TSSDThomas 23:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I checked my DirecTV listings, and apparently the channel is in fact showing Mickey's Christmas Carol. This is what it says on ABC Family's official website as well. --JeremyCreek 23:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::There is a Mickey's Christmas Special, too. I recorded it and watched it the other day. It aired on ABC Family. It is just a combination of several Disney Christmas shorts. Jack5555 01:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Really? for me the ABC Fam. site show Mickey's Xmas Special, as does my Cablevision guide.TSSDThomas 02:22, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::